Two Hearts, One Sword
by Hudas
Summary: His mission: to prove himself worthy. Her mission: to forget the past.Two more shattered souls are put to the test... Chap 2 has come.
1. Prologue

Disclamer: If I find Santa this year I'll wish that I owned SquareEnix...

Author's note: Yay, my very first fanfic! R&R please, you'd be doing me a big favor if ya did! "Nuff said, let the fantasy begin!

* * *

Prologue:

"I need you, my love. I need you here, by my side, in my heart."

A man whispers his words to the wind. He knew it will be his last for God has judged him guilty, guilty because of mutiny but even guiltier because of love. It was a forbidden love.

It was a cold night. His blood-stained robe did not entirely protect him from the freezing temperature. There was no fireplace and no cozy bed. He was a criminal and a criminal did not deserve any of these pleasures. He stood up from the corner and blood dribbled down from the deep wound in his stomach. The agonizing pain stopped him from standing straight as he fell on his knees.

He groaned as he tried to stand up but the stinging sensation made him submit to his poor condition. The man looked around his damp and dirty cell. His only link to the outside world was a small window, reinforced with steel bars. He gave a weak chuckle for he was amused that a man like him can take that much punishment. He didn't receive food and water for days, he didn't even sleep. He wasn't even sure if it were just only days. It could have been weeks or even months already. He lost track of time ever since he was sentenced to death.

The man was heavily injured but the pain he felt was ordinary. That pain was easy to forget but the pain inside was different. It was also unexplainable maybe because it was his first time to feel to be truly human… for he wasn't a true human.

He tried to stand up again but those memories weighed him down. Those memories, those precious moments with _her…_

" ! "

He once again groaned in pain. He sat down by the wooden door and traced the droplets of blood he left while limping on the blue concrete. He couldn't take the pain off his mind.

"So this… is blood…"

He rested his head on the wall and looked at the moon. The moon was perfectly round and it emitted a silvery glow.

"How b-beautiful…"

He coughed and blood came out of his mouth.

"H-how perfect…"

Tears began running down his cheeks.

"J-just like-"

He choked again and more of the red substance came out.

"I…I…"

The man tried to go back on his feet with some support using the wall. He left bloody hand marks on the rough surface but as he tried, he soon tumbled down on the floor. He was a bloodied mess.

"…_love you_…"

The man collapsed in the moonlit night. He needed rest for the obstacle ahead of him, an obstacle which was impossible to go through. And indeed, those words were his last.

* * *

Author's note: Pleeeeaaaase R&R! Many thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Oh, if ya don't it's okay, I can't please everybody but I'll try. 


	2. Mission I

Disclaimer: Names, characters, monsters(only some), spells etc. are owned by SquareEnix alone. I only own my characters and some monsters... but I wish I owned Cloud!

Author's note: Hudas here, live and kickin'! Tons of things happened to me this past week... there was this and there was that and this and that and this and that... whatever, enough about me. Since I'm already here, why not continue? Damn, I'm so excited about _The DaVinci Code_! Hehehe, where did that come from? By the way, nothing in this chapter or fanfic is related to that work of genius(I don't hate Christianity, trust me, cuz I'm a Christian too).

* * *

Chapter One 

In the morning sun a massive airship hovers above the clouds of the unnamed world. Its majestic vermilion colour shines to the horizon as it speeds to the distance. Condor was its name, the legendary airship of the Armageddon. Inside a woman stands in the middle of the ship's bridge. She approaches her right and picks up an object which resembled a small microphone on top of a table.

"Arturo, this is your commander speaking; come to the bridge immediately. We have important matters to discuss." the woman blares to the speaker to call her comrade.

Her tone seemed irate but the woman is highly trained, especially in the aspect of discipline. Taking control of her anger was a normal undertaking. Waiting a few hostile moments, she speaks through the speaker again.

"Arturo, I'm coming in your room and don't want to see you sleeping again; I'm warning you." she threatened, "Dammit, if you don't come down here, I'll ―"

A man suddenly bursts though the door. His forehead was dripping with sweat; it seems the man was awfully tired from running…

"Okay, okay boss! I'm here, I'm here! No one needs to get hurt." Arturo said as he tried to catch his breath, "Man Fo, no need to be angry. You'll get wrinkles if you frown like that, you're young ya know."

Arturo wiped the sweat off his forehead with his face towel. He looked at the woman and gave a friendly wink.

Her frown turned to a soft smile. Her blue eyes sparkled accentuating her long shoulder-length silver hair. The commander's cheeks went slightly pink, they were always pink; she had rosy cheeks. Her pale skin seemed to light up the gloomy interior of the airship and her thin lips smiled with earnestness as the color of red tainted it. She had a lean figure, a masculine physique, since she has devoted her off time in training. She was also quite taller than the average woman; she was taller than the men onboard. The woman wore a heavy suit of armor made of metal covering her slender body, except her bare and well-toned abdomen. A lone wolf others would call her, but she usually would respond with a smile. Her idealism about a leader is not only being able to stand up with one's own feet but the ability to understand one's comrades. She was this person, the perfect leader for the perfect rebel army, Armageddon.

She heaved a sigh and said, "Head Technician Arturo Rodriguez, to remind you, its Commander Fonlile. I'm not that young anymore, I'm turning 25 after six more weeks and I expect wrinkles anytime sooner because of my stubborn companions."

"Yes, Commander Fo Lavoie, I mean Fonlile, hehehe. Why in a rush? What was that you wanted me to talk about anyway? You know, I was really into catching my Z's…" Arturo sniggered.

"Had a bad dream?" the woman asked as she eyed the sweat dripping down from Arturo's forehead.

"Kinda, well, not really…"

"Why?" the woman asked again, "Don't tell me your momma force fed you to eat her chicken soup."

"H-hey, I like my mother's cooking!"

Fonlile sniggered silently as Arturo's face formed a distorted pout.

"Oh yes, Arturo I want you to check the engine. Kit detected something unusual." Fonlile said firmly as she switched topics, "I want our trip to Fynn to be a breeze. Condor should be there safe and sound and we still need to fetch the newbie."

"Of cour- hey, don't change the subject!" Arturo insisted.

"Hehehe…"

Arturo's face contorted even more and roared, "What gives! First you wake me up from a nice dream and next you mess with me, c'mon!"

"Really, your dream was nice?" the woman asked intently, "What happened then?"

"Nothing, I swear!"

Fonlile gave a hearty laugh. She looked at Arturo and remarked, "Some things don't change don't they? You're as defensive as always."

Arturo countered this and replied, "Yeah, and you're always the one who… never mind, change the subject. Well anyway, who is this applicant you're talking about?"

Fonlile sighed and replied, "Her name's Vivian Dach. She's a wizard practicing high level magic. Vivian has first-hand experience in combat since fiends usually attack Fynn. As a magic user, I believe she has adequate knowledge to defend herself."

Arturo's jaw fell, "High level magic? You mean like, Holy, Meteor, Ultima, like this and like that?"

"Yes Arturo, she means it… So go get to work."

"What does her magic have to do with me getting to work?" the man complained.

Fonlile drew her twin swords Alpha and Omega. She thrust the two black blades near Arturo's throat.

"Do I still need to magic you out of here?" she asked.

The man shook his head, "Of course not, hehe, um, gotta run! Peace."

Arturo quickly whizzed his way to the engine room. With a triumphant chuckle, Fonlile returned the blades back into their sheaths.

Arturo Rodriguez, a man in his early thirties always thought outside the box, sometimes even outside his sanity. Arturo had dark brown deep-set eyes and russet hair that he kept messy. He had a light brown complexion which highlighted his stress-free exterior. He wore only leather cargoes with shin guards as he tied his shirt and jacket onto his waist; it revealed a muscle bound and healthy physique. Many women adore his humor, personality and handsome appearance. He has known Fonlile even before Armageddon was formed and Condor was built. Arturo and Fonlile were best of friends since childhood and up until today they still trudge upon the world of misery and bloodshed. Arturo and Fonlile are two sides of a coin that are united by the resolve of destiny.

"But you know," Arturo poked his head outside the door "I hope she's hot!"

Fonlile just sighed and continued to admire the blue sky.

_Arturo, you are such a lazy ass. _She thought.

* * *

Author's note: Booyaka! Watch out Dan Brown cuz' I'm comin! There, you have met the two out of seven main characters... but I won't tell you how many are bad. Be seeing you next time, bu-bye! R&R please! Thank you! I am really having a rough time looking for the US version of FF XII, may someone lend me a hand? 


	3. Mission II

Disclaimer: I will never own SquareEnix.

A/N:I need to update faster! My gawd, meh schedule is so busy... Nah nothing much, enjoy my work.

* * *

Mission 2

A woman emerged from a small capsule which is located on the far right of the ship's bridge. She was wearing a yellow tube top which revealed a flat abdomen and a white skirt exposing long white legs. The girl was young; she was just in her mid-teen years. She wore a multi-colored beanie over her layered black hair. Her red eyes were filled with vagueness and her ghost-white skin made her look… different. She approached Fonlile and whispered somewhat to her ear.

"Commander, we will disembark in 19:00 hours. It may take a while before we get to Fynn and I advise that we prepare for fiends. We are entering a highly infested location and it would be chaos if we were caught off-guard…" she mumbled.

Another man drew near Fonlile. He was wearing a red trench coat, underneath was a black polo shirt buttoned halfway and tucked in black denim pants. He kept his blonde pony-tailed hair neat and his eyes were green. He wore a tanned complexion for his handsome build. He came from the main seat from the far front of the bridge where the navigation controls were found. He was Condor's pilot.

"Hey babe, what's the update on location and fiend intensity?" the man interrupted.

"Dare you butt in while I'm talking?" she warned.

"I was just wondering how long I have to burn my ass up here. My legs are cramping and my neck hurts. I'm quite exhausted from all this flying," the man argued, "its not easy controlling a gigantic airship all day long."

The girl eyed the man and back to Fonlile and said, "What do you think commander, should we throw Gustave off the ship or feed him to carnal hungry homosexuals? I can pilot Condor safer, faster and better in any approach."

"Kit, I know you're jealous but no need to put that out all on me!" said Gustave.

She ignored Gustave the second time around. Kit did not want to start another argument and therefore continued, but she was then cut short.

"If you want to go out on a date with me, just ask, I mean; you don't need to be green because of the girl I went out last week. Damn she was hot, but certainly not my type."

Kit ignored the man again, pretending to hear nothing. Her temper had been tested again and again, and the girl was not willing to give any sign of losing her composure.

"Commander, the fiends are of wind element and lightning; they are easy to dispatch with physical attacks. If we keep our defenses up, we will pull through. And yes, we are flying in an altitude of 57,000 feet, 28° Celsius or 82.4° Fahrenheit over the Northern Sea. We―"

"Babe, my manhood is yours for the taking! Why be so grumpy?"

The girl's gaze did not leave her leader and said "Can I kill him commander?"

"It would be my pleasure Kit. Kill me with pleasure and pain…" Gustave teased.

_The end of the world has begun. _Fonlile said to herself.

"…thrust your weapon with utmost force…" Gustave continued.

_Gustave, you've got to be kidding._

"…do it over and over, faster, deeper…"

_The youth these days watch too much porn._

"…it's so intense that I'll whimper…"

_Yep, way too much porn._

"…I toss, I turn and I twitch…"

_This is revolting._

"…let the censored travel up and down my spine…"

_I need a bucket._

"…and after you take care of me, well—"

"Okay kids, break it up. Break it up. We've got work to do." Fonlile halted. The petty quarrel was easily resolved and they all returned to their posts. Gustave sniggered while he returned to the controls.

She shook her head in dismay.

"Kids… I knew I should have brought the veterans instead."

_Kitana Mazuho, age 15. She is very young and very mysterious. The cause for her secretive attitude must be the way her parents treated her. They were extremely protective. I could still remember that day…_

-----------------------

"_Who the hell do you think you people are?"_

_An aging woman screams at the face of Fonlile. The grey hair of the woman was disheveled from its braid. The old woman's skin became whiter as she yelled. The old woman's eyes were reddened from crying._

"_Nobody, I repeat, nobody has a right over my daughter!"_

"_Nobody has the right over your daughter except herself," Fonlile argued._

_More tears ran down on the aging face of the woman. She looked at Fonlile and clenched her fists. The old woman's right hand suddenly whizzed to the side of Fonlile's face. Fonlile caught it instantly, the hand barely missing her by a few inches. _

"_Why you-"_

_The old woman attempted to slap Fonlile's again but the hand stopped halfway. Fonlile looked behind and saw a girl holding a knife smeared with blood. Her eyes widened in shock as she let go of the aging woman's hand. The woman tumbled to the floor, hitting the concrete face-first._

"_You…?" Fonlile asked the girl._

_The girl approached the bleeding woman and said, "Don't worry mother, I put poison on that. Your death will be quick but painful. Wait for me mother, wait for me in hell."_

--------------------

_There is little I know about this girl, but I know that her loyalty to me is unparalleled._

""Wanna give me a smooch?" Gustave taunted as he imitated a kissing noise.

_It is also difficult for me to dismiss Gustav Willis. He is an 18 year old navigating genius and a ladies man. The women back at headquarters will definitely kill me if I do fire him. What can I say, Gustav is exceptionally good looking. Other than that, it is not everyday you find talent in piloting just like his. At the tender age of five, this boy was made to hold a navigation system instead of a toy. He was rather eager upon his appointment in Armageddon; he said he wanted to prove himself to his father and to the whole world…_

"Not even a dog would kiss you." Kitana answered.

_This reminds me, Gustave fancies Kitana. The boy can get a tad green sometimes but it's still tolerable, but Kitana here has quite a problem. Poor kid… well at least we have a little form of entertainment._

"You just don't know how many _bitches_ I score." The man implied.

_I wonder what our new member has in store, a man who transported a thousand years back in time to save the world from Sin. Fate only knows what._

"What the…?"

When all was good the alarm suddenly sounded, the team knew that they were in for company.

* * *

Gus is sure horny... Kitana here is a hot head. More Characters to come...and action scenes too. Thank you, R&R too.  



End file.
